


Honesty

by hawkeing_eta



Series: Definition of Found Family [6]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Confessions, Eavesdropping, Family, Guilt, High Anxiety Situations, M/M, Other, References to Depression, introductions, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: Tatsuya's words faltered and he found himself lost. If he said it, he was terrified it would become true.[Canon Divergence/AU where Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's parents and more involved in his life during his probation]





	1. A Partial Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So we finally get to the plot I've been wanting to write since I started this whole thing, and it's only the beginning.
> 
> I should note; some liberties have been taken in regards to P2:IS and P2:EP. I'm taking what I like, ignoring what I don't, and bending some rules to make it work for this AU while still trying to stay as true as I can to it.

The trains in the city run smoother than out in the country. It had been years since their move from Sumaru, but there was an odd familiarity to the crowded trains and bustling streets of Tokyo. Tatsuya didn't think it was quite home and he had doubts it ever would, but it was so easy to fall back to old habits. Looking over the crowded train car, Jun pressed against his back out of necessity as he clutched a white gift box, maybe the country wasn't so bad.

Everyone was faceless and nameless and a loneliness isolates them. Tatsuya's hands itched to grab onto something familiar but he kept to to himself.

A kind female voice announced their arrival to Yongen-Jaya over the speakers. Passengers started to bustle about towards the opening doors and Tatsuya and Jun exited along with them.

“It's been a long time.” Jun said offhandedly, glancing around the station and looking over a brightly colored ad. Jun seemed to have the same train of thought and Tatsuya smiled into his phone. He ushered them off to the side and away from the crowd. The navigation app loaded back up, and it seemed they were only a short walk from the cafe. He typed up a quick message to Akira, letting him know they would be arriving soon.

“I shouldn't have waited so long to suggested this.” Tatsuya looked up to Jun and he knew where that was going. He wanted to retort, but his phone buzzed. If Jun continued, Tatsuya would deal with it later. He looked down to see the message when they reached the street outside.

> **[Akira]:** The alley is directly across from Yumenoshima

Jun leaned over to look at the phone also and Tatsuya unconsciously tilted it towards him.

“It doesn't seem to be much farther,” Tatsuya said as he looked down the busy street. The crowd ahead wasn't too thick and if the navigation was correct the street they needed was just a short ways away. It was a comforting thought.

“His walk to the station isn't very far at all. That's good.” Jun said just what he was thinking. Tucking his phone into his back pocket Tatsuya set off down the street with Jun close behind.

They find the second-hand shop Akira had pointed out and as he said there was the alley they were looking for. LeBlanc seemed to be a pretty average cafe, but Tatsuya meant to offense. There was nothing outlandish or particularly striking about it, and it might have been that quiet, simple charm in the middle of a huge city that drew people to it.

A bell chimed when Jun entered, still holding tight to his package. Tatsuya made sure the door didn't slam shut behind him and when he looked up, an older man behind the counter seemed to finally notice his guests. He stepped away from the coffee siphons and tucked a cloth into one of his pockets.

“Welcome. What can I get for ya?”

“Sakura-san? I'm Kurosu. Is Akira here?”

Realization dawned on the man's face. His hands rested on his hips as his stance grew even more casual.

“Ah, I see. He did mention that was today. He with you, too?” Sakura motioned to Tatsuya, perking up at the sound of his name. Jun turned to look at him before addressing Sakura with an unashamed smile.

“Yes. This is my partner, Suou Tatsuya. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you sooner. I hope you understand.” Jun's smile had felt like a dare.

Sakura looked between the two men before shrugging and turning towards the back of the cafe.

“I think I could look past it,” he said casually, slipping from behind the counter. “I'll let the kid know.” He headed up the stairs in the far back and Jun and Tatsuya find themselves alone on the ground floor. The cafe was small, but not uncomfortably. It felt cozy. The low lighting and warm earthy colors were inviting. Off to the side of the wall of jars was a portrait of a woman gently cradling a baby. It was a beautiful painting but it seemed out of place.

Jun seemed to have noticed it too. The way he focused on it, he seemed to have recognized the work but couldn't place why. His head tilted and he took a step towards it, but people coming down the stairs halted that train of thought. Sakura was coming back, Akira following close behind.

“I'll let you guys catch up,” Sakura said, taking off his apron behind the counter and putting it away. “I need to run some errands anyway. Watch the place while I'm gone.” He started heading towards the door but stopped to address Akira. “If you need to head out before I get back, you can close the place and lock up. That's fine.” With a small wave, Sakura left.

Both Jun and Tatsuya looked back to Akira. He looked well. Much better than he had in the time between the incident and forced move. His smile was actually reaching his eyes as he rushes over finally. Jun caught him first in a tight, one armed hug. Akira returned it with equal enthusiasm.

A comforting warmth swelled in Tatsuya's chest as he watched the two, but he caught someone else coming down the stairs to join them. Tatsuya didn't recognize him, but he looked to be about Akira's age despite his height. The boy's smile was soft as he watched Akira from a few steps away. Something clicked and Tatsuya understood.

“I'm glad you guys could make it,” Akira said, finally letting go of Jun and looking between his parents. There was a particular glint in Jun's eyes and Akira caught on to it fast.

“Ah, let me introduce my friend.” Akira stepped to the side to let the other boy into the small circle. He stood tall and Tatsuya noted how close the two stand. “This is Yusuke. The one I told you about.”

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you,” Yusuke said, and Tatsuya could admit he had not been expecting that rich of a voice coming from a kid like that. Yusuke simply smiled at both Tatsuya and Jun. “Akira has spoken quite fondly of you both.”

“He has?” Tatsuya asked, genuinely surpirsed. A red tint crept up on Akira's cheeks. He was avoiding eye contact with anyone. Yusuke continued to smile.

Jun had a knowing look.

“Well, it's wonderful to finally meet you as well.”

“Everyone else will be here a little later,” Akira butted in to derail, and neither Jun nor Tatsuya pushed it. Despite his efforts to keep that calm facade, Akira was embarrassed. He was smiling despite it all. “It was a long trip. Would you like anything while we wait?”

Akira was already behind the counter, grabbing an apron and some cups. He plucks a jar from the back wall labeled “House Blend” and Yusuke's eyes brightened.

Jun sat near the end of the counter, placing the gift box off to the side as he watched Akira with a gentle smile. Tatsuya took a seat next to him and did the same.

He really did look better. There was life back in his eyes, a focused determination and spark of purpose. Tatsuya wondered how much was due to his new friends. He had yet to meet them all, but he could tell he would already like them.

Akira chuckled and smiled bashfully at something Yusuke had said to him.

“I was so worried,” Jun said quietly, watching his son set a steaming cup down in front of the other boy. They both catch how their fingers brush. Tatsuya felt a small twinge of nostalgia at the gentle and subtle show of affection. He looked back to Jun. He was content, something he hadn't been since the whole fiasco. Tatsuya hoped he could finally start sleeping better knowing Akira was surrounded by good people in his life. In the very least, he had one good person in this lonely city.

Tatsuya reached his hand out to hold onto Jun's, gently rubbing his thumb over the other man's knuckles. Jun's smile grew.

Akira finally came over with two cups for them.

“You didn't have to do this, Akira,” Jun said gratefully as he brought his cup closer. Akira shrugged it off.

“It's not a big deal.” He leaned his hip against the counter. Jun looked him over then nodded, content with what he saw.

“Before I forget, I brought these for you,” Jun said as he sat up straighter and slid the white gift box out in front of him. Akira looked at it surprised before taking the box and flipping the lid open. Inside laid a few daisies carefully trimmed and wrapped. Akira had recognized them from their garden back home. He had helped plant them with Jun. He looked back up to Jun with gratitude shining bright in his smile as he pulled the box closer to himself.

“Thank you. Let me put these upstairs real quick before they dry out.” Akira grabbed the box and took a glass of water and a small pack of sugar with him as he headed for the stairs. Maybe it was an outdated practice in this day and age, but flowers and respecting the meaning some still clung to was special to Jun, and Akira had picked up the interest fast when he was little. It was with flowers that Jun brought Akira to a better place.

Tatsuya had a feeling that once Jun had a better idea of who Yusuke was, he would start bringing some for him as well.

Akira returned and was back to his spot against the counter.

“I'll let them hydrate before I press them later tonight. I showed Yusuke the other one's you sent me and he seemed pretty interested.” Akira's arms crossed over his chest as he glanced back to the other boy, who seemed to be focused on a sketchbook. “I might show him how I press flowers later.”

“Is he a classmate of yours?” Jun asked over the rim of his cup. Akira hesitated at the question.

“No. He attends another school not too far away. Kosei—it's actually one of the schools we looked into. He's in the fine arts program.”

“Kosei?” Tatsuya asked, “How did you two meet?” It wasn't so odd for kids from differing schools to date, but Akira wasn't from the area and kept to himself. It seemed much less likely for it to happen to him.

“Ah, would you believe it was by chance?”

“Akira and his friends believed me to be a stalker,” Yusuke provided from the other end of the counter. The three of them all looked over to Yusuke who was sipping from his cup nonchalantly. Both Tatsuya and Jun looked embarrassed for talking as though he hadn't been there but it was soon replaced with bewilderment. “Stalker” was a pretty serious accusation.

“I still believe it to be absolutely baseless,” Yusuke continued, putting his cup down to shoot Akira a pointed look. Akira deadpanned.

“Yusuke. It was pretty stalker-ish.”

“An absurd notion.”

“You jumped from a car, got on our transfer, and followed us out of the station.”

Yusuke took a long sip of his coffee.

Maybe Tatsuya had pegged Yusuke wrong. Akira turned to his parents, head lulling against his shoulder.

“He wanted to ask Ann to be his model for an art piece. He can be a little... forward.”

“I see,” Jun finally responded, resembling a deer in headlights.

That explanation was supposed to answer everything, but it had just left Tatsuya with a few more questions. Taking a sip of his coffee, he decided to leave it for now. Whatever had happened, it all seemed to have sorted itself out.

Yusuke and Akira had started to discuss an art piece Yusuke had wanted to start working on while Tatsuya and Jun enjoyed the quiet atmosphere until the bell chimed. Akira perked up with a smile as a small group of teenagers made their way inside. Two blonds were arguing over something while the last to enter gave a polite announcement of their arrival. She was the one who noticed Jun and Tatsuya sitting at the counter first—the other two either still caught up in their non-consequential argument or genuinely thinking them regular customers. It was amusing and Tatsuya hid his smile behind his cup.

“Ahem,” the girl in the while flowing shirt and short hair nudged the other two who froze almost immediately. Akira gave the three of them a wave from behind the counter.

“Hey.” He pointed to the two sitting at the counter by him. “My parents are here.”

Jun attempted to muffle his laughter, but it ended up filling the cafe anyway. It was more of a relief to hear than Tatsuya would let on. He smiled. Akira came from behind the counter to address everyone.

“So. Introductions.” Akira's hands clapped together before he gestures to the three newcomers. “These are my friends: Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto.” He turned to his friends and Akira's smile gentled. “Guys, these are my parents. Jun and Tatsuya.”

“Akira, you didn't tell me your dad was so pretty!” The girl with pigtails and a black tank top, Ann, exclaimed suddenly. Akira burst out laughing.

“It's nice to meet you all,” Tatsuya butted in, while Jun hid his smile behind his hand. These kids were so energetic and cheerful, it was infectious. He hated to admit it, but Akira didn't have friends like this back home, and seeing how well he meshed with them was a blessing.

“I hope Akira hasn't been too much trouble,” Jun said jokingly, a teasing nature to his voice.

“Not at all!” Ann answered, her smile bright. “Akira is a great guy, and he's been such a huge help to us.”

“Yeah. Not sure what we woulda done without him,” Ryuji added. His lopsided smile was charming despite his rough edges.

“He really has been a wonderful and reliable friend,” Makoto smiled.

“Irreplaceable, honestly,” Yusuke finally speaks up again from his seat.

The candid honesty and genuine smiles of these teenagers had struck at Tatsuya's heart more than he had expected. Jun looked to Akira and his reddening cheeks with such a reverend fondness. These kids had given Akira a chance.

“So,” Akira started, rubbing the back of his neck as he attempted to direct the conversation away from him, “What's the plan for today?”

“The movie you wanted to go see starts at five, correct?” Makoto asked, her hands folded in front of her as she leaned against one of the booths. “There's still some things we need to get done if we want to stay on schedule for your school project. Why don't Ann, Ryuji, and I take care of a few things while the rest of you spend the day together? I'm sure you'd like some quality time with your family.” Her smile was sweet and understanding. Akira picked up the empty cups from the counter as he nodded in agreement.

Tatsuya has a gut feeling that Akira already knew all this. Maybe it just came down to not having seen him in a while, but it had almost seemed like he expected that exact suggestion and was acknowledging the response.

“Sounds good.” Akira was at the small sink, rinsing out the cups and small plates. “I've still got the stuff from last time upstairs. Let's get you guys all sorted out and then we'll meet up at the theater later.”

They all nod in agreement and most head to the back of the cafe.

It felt off and Tatsuya couldn't place why. That police's intuition pricking the back of his mind was hard to ignore despite the months, but he assured himself it had to be nothing.

Akira turned back to Tatsuya and Jun as he slipped his apron off.

“I want to show you around Shibuya first, if that's alright. Then we can head over to Ikebukuro afterwards.” That seemed to have piqued Yusuke's interest.

“Will we be going to the planetarium?”

“That's the plan.”

Yusuke eagerly shuffled his things together, putting away his sketchbook into his school bag as Akira folded his apron and put it away.

“Let's go, then,” Akira said, ushering Yusuke out of his seat and towards the door. He took a few steps back toward the stairs before smiling to his parents. “I just have to grab my bag from upstairs and make sure the others have everything they need. I'll meet you guys outside.” Akira headed up the stairs to join the others.

“Sounds good. Yusuke-kun?” As Jun stood, he turned his attention to Yusuke. The two were already at the door. “Would you mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course not.”

Tatsuya had a gut feeling what it was Jun wanted to ask about and he almost felt bad. It would be harmless enough; silly trivia in his opinion, but if Yusuke answered a certain way Akira was never going to hear the end of it. It was already heading that direction.

A thought passed and Tatsuya paused at the door. The opportunity was here and he wasn't sure how long the four of them would be out wandering Shibuya. He should use the restroom while he can.

The kids upstairs were bustling about upstairs, chattering among themselves, but it was Akira's authoritative tone that had made Tatsuya pause closing the door behind him. He couldn't recall a time Akira ever spoke like that.

“Let's go over the plan for today, alright?” The small group all agreed before Akira continued, “I already briefed Yusuke this morning on what's going on, so there's no need to worry about him. This will be the first time you guys will be going in without me, but we've already scouted out the target ahead of time and he's only a few levels down.”

“Man, we already know all this.”

“Ryuji...” Akira's tone begged for understanding.

“S-Sorry, you're right.”

Tatsuya's brow furrowed and his hand gripped the doorknob tight. His heart started to race and it was an invasion of Akira's privacy to eavesdrop like this, but Tatsuya couldn't bring himself to stop. He would apologize later, but this sounded serious. Akira sounded serious.

“Makoto, you'll be alright acting as navigator, right?”

“It shouldn't be a problem. Like you said, the path has already been scouted out and we have plenty of supplies in case something happens.”

“Having Morgana along would be a lot easier, though...” It was Ann who brought it up.

“You're right. It would. But Makoto and Morgana are the only access to vehicles we have,” Akira countered firmly, “It's unlikely, but if something were to happen to you guys while you're there, it would just be Yusuke and me on foot. There's no way the two of us would get to you in time. I feel more comfortable having Morgana, and besides I can keep him with us without raising suspicion.”

“I guess you're right...”

Their conversation had grown too nostalgic in all the wrong ways. These kids shouldn't be talking as though they were all about to delve into a high-stakes mission. Tatsuya attempted to swallow down the panic wanting to boil over. The worst thing was: the conversation kept going.

“Just remember: there's no shame in running. I trust you guys and I know you can handle this. But if there is even a hint of doubt, _please_ get out of there.” Tatsuya's heart cracked at the pleading tone in Akira's voice. This really was dangerous territory.

Everyone upstairs began moving, grabbing their things and shuffling about.

“I know there's not a lot of time to deal with Medjed, but my parents will only be here a couple of days.”

Medjed? That hacker group that had suddenly started appearing on the news about their callout to the Phantom Thieves? The dread was cold as it settled in Tatsuya's stomach.

“We'll continue infiltration of the palace once they head back home.”

“Akira, it's okay.” It sounded like Ann again, her voice gentle and reassuring, “It's been a long time since you've seen them, right? Enjoy the time you've got. We understand.”

“No, I... I want to. It is nice to see them again.”

There were footsteps on the stairs and Tatsuya quickly shut the lights off in the restroom and closed the door in a panic. His grip was tight on the doorknob, keeping it turned so the door wouldn't click shut. He almost couldn't hear the chime of the bell over his own pounding heart.

“I'll text you when we're heading out!” Makoto called out from the door before the group finally left.

Tatsuya couldn't bring himself to move. He wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. Akira was speaking to someone but Tatsuya couldn't hear it. It wasn't sticking. Nothing was. Akira finally came down the stairs and passed by the bathroom and Tatsuya needed to move. He needed to catch him before he got outside and he needed to know. His heart was stuck in his throat and his stomach wanted to bottom out when he leaves the restroom.

Akira was near the front of the cafe but hearing the door behind him, he turns to look to Tatsuya.

“Hey, Dad. You ready to go?” Akira sounded so calm. He sounded normal.

“Akira.” His words caught in his throat. Akira looked concerned, but more for his dad's sake and not his own.

As he looked at his son, pieces he didn't want to acknowledge start falling into place. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted to be overthinking it. But after years of experience, he knew better than to doubt his intuition.

Akira had always been smart. He knew how to cover his tracks and this whole charade was planned out too well. Whatever it was they were involving themselves in, Tatsuya and Jun's presence was disrupting the flow. So Akira would work around it. These kids were from the same school, so what reason would his parents have to question them working on a group project? And the student council president wanting to stick to some schedule? It was a good excuse to slip the group up.

Even going down to sending Yusuke out to wait, the one kid who wasn't from their school, because why would he be involved?

And that was just from today. Who knew what else Akira was hiding.

Tatsuya swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Are you okay?” Akira's gentle question tugged him back. Tatsuya couldn't bring himself to look away from his son.

“I'm sorry.”

Akira seemed genuinely confused. Tatsuya took a deep breath. It was times like these that he wished he could grasp his words better.

“I shouldn't have and you have every right to be angry with me. But...” Tatsuya started again, low and weary. Akira's face had turned neutral. “Akira. What's going on?”

“We're going to Shibuya.” Everything about Akira had turned neutral and level.

It hadn't been a surprising reaction. Akira had responded the same way each time he had gotten caught eavesdropping or practicing his lock picking when he was little. It hadn't made it any easier to deal with. Tatsuya deflated and he didn't know whether to be strict or cautious with his next approach.

“How much did you hear?”

Maybe Akira had picked up on Tatsuya's inner turmoil and it was a small blessing. It hadn't felt like one.

“Everything. I think.”

Akira nodded, his face still eerily blank. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and slipped a hand into his pocket. His pose was much too casual. Tatsuya's hands itched. He didn't know what to say.

“You can ask.”

Tatsuya didn't have anything else.

“Is it true?” He finally croaked out.

“Is what?”

“Why are you concerned about Medjed?”

“Why do you think I am?”

Now Akira was just being frustrating. Tatsuya's face crumpled with a sigh and he needed to support himself against the counter, hand clenching against the wood. Akira was solid and unwavering and prodding with that cool and immovable gaze. Tatsuya wasn't mad at Akira, but he still needed to take a controlled breath to calm down. His heart pounded against his ribs. It almost hurt.

Why does Tatsuya have to struggle with words when it involves the people important to him? He had dealt with actual criminals and could manage to shake them down. But his words faltered and he found himself lost. If he said it, he was terrified it would become true.

Akira's shoulders slacken minutely, and his cold gaze softened. He took a deep breath.

“If it was true, what would you do?”

Tatsuya shook his head. He didn't know. He ran his free hand through his hair and finally looked away from his son, looking at anything but him as he tried to sort through his thoughts. He had though he had gone through enough grievances for one lifetime. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

God, what was Jun going to think?

“I'd ask 'what the hell are you doing?'”

Akira nodded and looked away. His hand gripping his bag strap was tight and his other was at his side, anxiously twisting. He wasn't as collected as he was putting on, and that twisted Tatsuya's heart more than it should.

“I'm not going to stop.” Akira finally said. The resolution in his voice sounded too familiar and it had made Tatsuya feel ill.

“Akira, I don't think you understand how dangerous this is—”

“No, _you_ don't understand.”

Everything halted and Tatsuya stared.

Akira visibly winced at his own words but steeled himself. Their eyes met and all Tatsuya saw was resolve.

“You... You really don't understand,” Akira said, “We're helping people. In a way only my friends and I can. It is dangerous, but not in the way you think.”

That didn't help but Tatsuya didn't have time to retort as the bell chimed and both Jun and Yusuke walked in. Tatsuya's heart beat heavy as he watched Jun's humorous smile drop. He picked up on the heavy atmosphere faster than Tatsuya would have liked but there was no hiding this. Jun looked to Tatsuya.

“What's going on?” Jun's voice was low and left no room for anything but a straight answer. Akira was looking to Tatsuya, but there was still a firm determination in his eyes. Coming to terms with the situation, he turned to the two at the door.

“We should talk.”

 

 

Akira and Yusuke sat at the counter as Jun frantically paced the length of the cafe. Tatsuya had sat himself at one of the booths, face buried in his hands. The urge to reach and out stop Jun was hard to ignore, but he forced himself to hold back. Who knew how well it would work or what good it would do. Everything became so precarious so quickly.

Jun finally stopped his pacing and pointedly looked down at the two boys. They were both stoic. Despite being pulled into this situation with little warning or consent, Yusuke hadn't looked upset about being outed. He held his head high and kept his gaze forward. He seemed to have complete faith in Akira's decisions. He was a good sport but Tatsuya hated putting these boys in this position.

“All of your friends,” Jun finally said, stern and curt. Akira rarely caused such a stir that such a disciplinary tone was called for. It gave Tatsuya chills. “They're all a part of this, too?”

Akira doesn't respond.

Jun's stare was intense before he shakes his head and continued his pacing.

The cat Akira had introduced during his confession meowed at him but Akira shushed it quick enough. Tatsuya still wasn't entirely sure how it played into all this or where it even came from. Jun's insistent pacing and gnawing at his cuticles was becoming more of a pressing concern.

“If it's of any consolation, we have minimal contact with our intended targets,” Yusuke stated plainly, attempting to placate. Jun stopped once again and sighed, shoulders slumping.

“That doesn't really help, no.”

Tatsuya had to agree.

“I see,” Yusuke held his own chin as he considered something and Akira sighed. They were an odd pair and Tatsuya couldn't picture these two confronting criminals. They're just high school students.

There was a sudden shift in Tatsuya's heart; that fact hadn't stopped him or his friends. He chanced a look up to Jun, and seeing how he was looking over the two boys with such a look of frustrated sympathy, he had the same thought.

Without delving too much information, Akira had claimed they were helping people. Tatsuya rubbed his hand over his face harder than he intended. If that wasn't just like Akira. This was hardly the first time he head put others ahead of himself but there had to be a line somewhere. Jun ran his hand over his face, rubbing at an eye before he looked back to Akira and Yusuke. Warning bells start going off when Tatsuya could see how hallow his eyes had grown.

“I just don't understand,” Jun sighed, resigned, “This isn't a burden you should carry. You keep saying you're the only ones who can do this, but I just don't understand why makes a couple of high schoolers more qualified than the police.” There was a hint of desperation in his voice. Akira's usual unwavering gaze finally started to falter.

“Because they can't do what we can.”

“What do you mean?” Tatsuya asked as he sat up. Akira didn't respond. Tatsuya wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if Akira honestly wasn't sure how to.

Jun's face fell at the silence as do his hands from his face. He stepped forward and knelt down in front of Akira, eyes pleading.

“This isn't a game. I don't understand what's going on.” A twinge of distress twisted itself into Jun's voice. His hands reached up to cup Akira's face. “Help me understand.”

They don't look away from each other. Akira looked to be at war with himself. His brow furrowed.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Akira mumbled. Jun's thumb gently rubbed against Akira's cheek.

Tatsuya finally stood from his seat and moved to stand next to the three of them.

“There's not a lot we wouldn't believe,” Tatsuya said, hoping he sounded at least a little reassuring. Akira looked up to him as he brought a hand up to hold onto Jun's still cupping his face.

“I can't keep my promise to keep you safe if I don't understand what you're going though.”

Doubt flashed across Akira's eyes at Jun's soft words, but with a glance to Yusuke next to him, who gives him his own reassuring look, Akira finally relented.

He gave Jun's hand one last squeeze before he pulled it away.

“You've heard on the news how these criminals suddenly have a 'change of heart,' right? That's exactly what we cause. We go in and we steal their 'hearts' and make them confess their crimes.”

It definitely was not what Tatsuya was expecting but stranger things have happened. It was still not much of an explanation, though.

“How?” Jun's calm voice seemed to catch Akira off guard. He had been expecting a dismissal or anything other than this acceptance of his words and a desire to understand more. The hard look in Jun's eyes was one of determination, not disappointment.

It seemed to be enough to encourage Akira to continue.

“There's this other world that exists. We've been calling it the Metaverse. It's...a cognitive world where what exists is based on people's cognition and perception of things.” Both Tatsuya and Jun intently listened. Akira had always been the kind of person to commit lies of omission over elaborate stories—it was easier to maintain—so Tatsuya had little reason to doubt. It was still hard to swallow.

“It's rare, but sometimes a person's desires or thoughts can become so distorted that it can affect that world in some places. We call them palaces. Inside a palace is that person's reason for their distorted perception—their treasure. That is what we're after. If we can subdue the target's Shadow and take their treasure, they'll no longer have those distorted desires. They'll no longer be able to deal with the guilt of their crimes. That's how we make them confess. We don't hurt anyone.”

“'Shadows?'” Akira mistook the distress in Jun's voice as an honest inquiry. Tatsuya's stomach dropped with cold dread. It shouldn't be possible...

“They're the unconscious self,” Yusuke answered. “A part of 'you' that yearns to be acknowledged yet is usually cast aside. At least, in our cases.”

Tatsuya felt sick and Jun just stared.

“We all had to confront our own shadows,” Akira continued, “But once we did, we've been able to defend ourselves. We can summon these things in the Metaverse called Personas.”

It felt like a cold iron arrow shot through Tatsuya's heart. Jun slowly stands up and the whole cafe grew silent. Akira finally noticed the unease and started with concern as Jun covered his mouth and stepped away. There was a hallow panic in his eyes but Tatsuya couldn't pull himself away from Akira.

Things were falling out beneath him all over again and he didn't want to play this game anymore.

Tatsuya stepped forward and looked down to his son. Akira didn't look small but he had stopped holding himself high. His eyes were glancing between Tatsuya and Jun. They both catch a faint, “This is all my fault” before Akira looks back up.

“What's going on?” He asked hesitantly, genuinely confused. He couldn't hide his growing concern. There was going to be a lot of explaining but there were more pressing issues that had Tatsuya coiled too tight.

“Who have you been talking to?” Tatsuya asked. His stern face belied the terrified panic piercing his heart. It caught Jun's attention.

“I don't... understand.”

“Akira. Please.” Tatsuya barked. The blunt yet begging plea shocked both boys. He leaned down to be eye level and Akira couldn't look away. “How did you get that power?”

Akira had always been a person of few words. He never spoke much but when he did, there was always a purpose. Seeing him fumble to grasp something he usually excelled at made Tatsuya's heart heavy with guilt but this was serious. Jun was watching the three of them eerily intent.

“It just—happened. We got stuck in the Metaverse and they had Ryuji. I couldn't do anything. They were going to kill him.” Akira trailed off weakly. Jun's hand covered his mouth again and Tatsuya wished he wasn't making Akira talk of this. “There was this... voice, ringing in my head. And then... it all just happened.” That piqued Tatsuya's interest in unsettling ways.

“Who's voice was it?” Tatsuya asked firmly. He felt like he was interrogating his own son. He supposed he was. Akira's hands twisted together in his lap. The thought made Tatsuya sick.

“Arsene. My Persona.”

“And you?” Tatsuya turned to Yusuke, startled by the sudden address. “You can do this too, right?”

“Y-Yes. I've only ever heard Goemon.”

Tatsuya nodded and looked over the two of them. He believed them. They had no reason to lie or cover it up when they had been so open and honest about everything else. It doesn't much help the anxiety creeping over him, but it was one towering concern out of the way. He hoped it would stay that way.

“What's going on?”

Akira's own stern and upset voice didn't surprise him. He had every right to be upset after being exposed and drilled like that. At this point, Akira has a right to know but was it Tatsuya's place to expose what they had spend years trying to move on from? He didn't know if he was okay with the idea of Akira knowing what they did.

He didn't think Jun would be okay with it.

Akira looked ready to stand up, a demand on the tip of his tongue but he stopped and both Tatsuya and Akira watch as Jun crumpled into one of the nearby booths, face buried in his hands.

Tatsuya cursed under his breath.

“Jun.” He crouched down in front of him and reached out to gently put his hand on Jun's shoulder, but Jun flinched away. Tatsuya snatched his hand back, like avoiding a viper. He was scared now.

“This is my fault.”

Tatsuya had to fight the instinct to reach out and touch. He's too nervous to. Jun hadn't gotten this bad in years.

“How is this your fault?” If Tatsuya couldn't comfort, he would reason. Jun looked up and stared into him and Tatsuya suddenly felt cold. Jun's hand reached out and grabbed Tatsuya's wrist and pulled it up. He yanked his sleeve down to reveal that black reminder wrapping around his forearm. Jun's eyes never left his. Tatsuya's heart was pounding painfully loud in his ears.

“This is all just a game to them. They played with us like toys.”

“That doesn't make this your fault.”

Jun's head lowered and his grip on Tatsuya's wrist grew painful. Tatsuya didn't say anything to it.

“I just wanted to live a normal life, have a family I could be proud of, after everything,” Jun said soberly, “But with all the dreams I've stolen and lives I've ruined, I have no right to have my ideals realized.”

Tatsuya's wrist ached but he made no move to take it back. It was the only contact he was brave enough to try, and again he found himself at a loss.

A phone chirped and Akira scrambled for it, trying to silence it. When Tatsuya turned to look at him, Akira was staring at the screen, face red.

“It's Makoto.” With one last look to his parents, Akira answered the phone and put it on speaker. He had nothing left to hide.

“Makoto? What's going on?”

“We managed to find and take care of our target.” She sounded winded and the chatter behind her voice suggested she was out on a busy street. Akira looked concerned as she contined, “However, as we were leaving we found... something.”

“What do you mean?

“It had to have been a shadow, but... we haven't seen anything like it before.”

 


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – おまけ

The transition to and from the Metaverse was still so surreal. Makoto still hadn't become completely accustomed to it like the others, but she knew it would become common place in time. She still needed to check her surroundings to confirm that they had in fact made it out and were back in the real world. Seeing people appear out of thin air confirmed her belief.

Makoto looked behind her to the other two, taking note of their condition. They were both winded, but in one piece. They made it safe. She sighed with relief.

“What the hell was that?” Ryuji yelled out. Ann tired to shush him as other pedestrians were starting to look at his outburst, but his reaction was justified. Makoto ushered the two off to the side of the square for some semblance of privacy.

“That thing wasn't there the last time we scouted out Mementos. Where'd it even come from?” Ann looked visibly shaken. It was an unexpected occurrence and their sudden retreat had taken more out of them from their prior excursion. “Why... did it feel so sad?”

Makoto hadn't wanted to admit it, but she had felt it too. There was a lingering aura of anguish, along with the tremendous surge of power despite the frail silhouette that had even shaken Johanna.

“I'm not sure, but should tell him about it immediately.” Makoto was already pulling her phone out. “Whatever it was, I don't think we should leave it be for long. Even if his parents are here.” She held the phone up to her ear as it started to ring. “I'm sure he'll be able to think of an excuse.”

The phone rung a few more times than usual, and Makoto convinced herself he was just busy.

“Makoto? What's going on?” Akira finally picked up.

“We managed to find and take care of our target,” she began, trying to keep her breath even, “However, when we were leaving we found... something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think it was a shadow, but... we haven't seen anything like it before.”

There was a pause on the line. She could hear a deep voice in the background though she couldn't quite pick up what was being said. Yusuke was still with him; that was good.

“What can you tell me about it? Morgana wants to know what it looked like.”

“What's he saying? Is he comin' or not?” Ryuji almost crowded Makoto, but she held her hand up to stop his approach. Ann started to chew on one on her nails.

“It almost looked like a normal shadow, like that of our targets—not those manifestations. But,” Makoto paused as she tried to recall the word she was looking for. “I suppose it looked like a Harlequin in a white school uniform.”

There was a sudden bustling on the other end of the line and the voices in the background didn't sound like usual background chatter. Makoto's heart started to race.

“Akira, you didn't—”

“Where are they?”

That wasn't Akira's voice. It was still off in the distance, but close enough Makoto could pick it up. So he had answered the phone with his parents around, but why? Akira was better at covering his tracks than that.

“No. No, that's not happening—Dad! Shit—”

The line cut off immediately. Makoto stared down at her phone and Ryuji and Ann stared at her.

“Something isn't right.” She finally said. Her phone buzzed.

> **[New Message]  
> ** **[Akira] > [Group Chat]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** We're coming to the station  
>  **[Akira]:** I'll explain later

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy: Innocence, Hope
> 
> [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) is my twitter where I cry about Persona  
> [tumblr](http://hawkeing-eta.tumblr.com/) is where I blog about Persona


End file.
